1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing method and more particularly to a semiconductor device diminished in leak current and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto semiconductor devices have been manufactured by removing a part of a semiconductor layer formed over electrodes by the so-called laser scribing method.
Heat is generated when a part of the semiconductor layer is removed by the laser scribing method. When an amorphous semiconductor is included in the semiconductor layer, a marked increase of the electric conductivity results because a part of the amorphous semiconductor is micro-crystallized by the above-mentioned generated heat. As a result, when the semiconductor device is used as solar battery etc., it gives rise to a problem of increasing leak current and resultant lowering of performance. Especially when it is used as a solar battery of civil use, this leak current presents a large problem, causing a marked drop of performance.